It is not at all unusual for a lens and/or an ear stem of protective eyewear to break during industrial use. Such occurrences of breakage generally require that a user discard the entire eyewear and replace it with a new pair.
The industry also lacks a protective eyewear selection that can comfortably accommodate different sizes. This lack of comfort and adjustability is particularly felt when workers must wear such protective eyewear during long hours of industrial work. There is therefore a need in the art for eyewear that solves the problems attendant to breakage of the eyewear. At the same time, there is a need for eyewear that provides comfort to the wearer during hours of industrial use.
One eyewear, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,653 issued Nov. 23, 1999 to the present assignee, illustrates an eyewear for industrial use that comprises a deformable arcuate lens with a pair of temple entries at opposite ends thereof and a deformable brow frame shaped to fit the upper edge of the lens so as to be engageable therewith. The assembly of the temple pieces and the brow frame to the lens is effected by inserting the temple pieces through the entries of the lens and by effecting a snap engagement of the mid section of the brow frame to the upper edge of the lens. While this reference teaches one type of modular eyewear, there is room for improvement.